The present invention relates generally to a bicycle with an improved driving system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement in a torque generating mechanism for rotating a drive wheel by pedaling.
Generally a bicycle is driven by gear cranks which are rotated by pedaling so that a rear wheel is rotated by a chain wheel to which the gear cranks are connected, and a drive chain extending between the drive wheel and the chain wheel.
The simplest way to increase the rotational torque of a conventional bicycle is to make the gear crank arms as long as possible. However, the optimum length of the gear crank arm is determined by human limitations. If this length is too long, pedaling is difficult or impossible.